Payback Is A Bitch:ReRewrite
by Oracle of Fate
Summary: Harry is betrayed by Ron and the Order after the down fall of Voldemort, but is given a chance to restart his life again, and meets an odd group of companions, and a new war that will place the balance of the wizarding world on the brink of insanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Payback is a Bitch

**Rae: **I am now taking over this story, and I do not own any of the well known characters, but the ones whom I created. Chapters that are NOT mine will be posted in bold.

**CHALLENGE:**

Challenge issued by "Reptilia28" - Originally on Portkey (dot) org verbatim:

A funny little challenge I just came up with. It's a comical twist on the time-travel category.

**STORYLINE:**

*****Harry is killed at 17 during a fight with Voldemort. He's sent to his Death's office (explained later) and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.

*****Harry's Death (who can have a human name) is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Deaths' records, and Harry is getting perilously close to getting this particular one fired.

*****When Harry asks what was supposed to have happened, Death goes off on a rant saying how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soul mate ("Some Granger girl...") and lived to be a centennial age. But since Harry keeps getting into life-threatening situations for one reason or another, he keeps dying before that happens. Harry is surprised about the soul mate part.

*Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to retain his memories (the previous times, he wasn't given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited to a previous time of the writer's choosing.

*****Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe old age of whatever. And Death doesn't get fired.

**REQUIREMENTS:**

*****Harry had to have died at least three times before this one.

*****The memory keeping contract must be included.

*****Death must refer to Hermione as "some Granger girl" when Harry's soul mate turns up in his rant.

*****Obviously, must be H/Hr.

*****Have fun.

**OPTIONAL:**

*****Dumbledore's manipulations can be a factor in Harry's premature demises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter1: Back Again Harry?**

**Harry Potter was in complete pain. He was currently dragging himself back to the fallen castle that he had once called home. His right arm busted and an oozing red gash went halfway up his leg.**

**Out of nowhere the cutting curse, slammed into the dead center of his chest. Harry fell to the ground coughing up blood.**

**"R-Ron," Harry coughed, "W-what are you doing?"**

**"Don't call me by that name," Ron spat. "After what you did to my family…"**

**"Why?" Harry asked as he coughed up more blood. "A-after all I sacrificed for you and everyone else…"**

**"Don't you get it? You're only a pawn, a weapon;" Ron explained, "Professor Dumbledore planned out every part of your life, you were his main chess piece on his board…Professor Snape listing in on the prophecy, your parents death **_**'Dumbledore killed your mother you know'**_**, us meeting at the train station." Ron's laughter echoed in his thoughts, left alone on the battlefield lying amongst the dead.**

**'**_**Why…why did it have to be me?'**_** Harry thought bitterly, "I gave up my life for them and this is how they repay me, by leaving me for dead? I whish that things could've been different, another chance to set things right that all I ask. Is it wrong to live my life and not theirs?" He coughed before taking in his last strangled breath.**

**The last thing that Harry recalled was taking in his last suffocated breath; he defeated Voldemort, surviving with a busted wand arm and a gash creeping down his left leg. Then Ron betrayed him before revealing that Dumbledore murdered his mother and planed every little detail of his life, like a little puppet on strings he followed his orders. But now, those strings were cut, he was free from them; he had never lived for himself but for the obligations of others; the magical community of Brittan and Dumbledore.**

**"Harry Potter…" a voice called out. " Harry Potter, wake up this instant!"**

**Harry jerked awake only to find himself in a plane white room; the walls were adorned with black stars. Sitting in front of him was an angry looking man, behind a desk filled with two stacks of paper work, with silvery white hair. The man's left eye was covered by a black patch; he wore a black and silver suite (similar to Allen's from D-Gray Man).**

**"I'm not happy Mr. Potter; do you want to know why I'm not happy? Ask me why Mr. Potter?" the man said, trying to suppress the anger in his voice.**

**"Why?" a confused Harry replied. He didn't know who the hell this man was, or where he was for that matter.**

**"Be pacific Mr. Potter."**

**"Why are you not happy, sir?"**

**"You died seven times before your date of death…seven. I'm this close to loosing my job as your reaper Mr. Potter."**

**"M-my Reaper, as in the person whose suppose to kill me once my time is up, that Reaper!" Harry turned a pale white, shaking like a leaf in the wind.**

**"Why am I even telling you this? You don't remember all the other times. But I do, and let me tell you Mr. Potter that I've had it up to HERE!" the reaper yelled, putting his hand in a salute to his forehead. "You're not making my job an easy one that's one thing for sure Mr. Potter. It's quite simple really. You're supposed to kill Riddle, marry your soul mate…some Granger girl, and live to a nice ripe age of 776. Alas, once again you go and end up in my office for the seventh time!"**

**His reaper took in a deep breath before silently counting back from ten. "Sorry for my outburst earlier, but I'm under a lot of pressure. I'm Silas Timmathaus, a Death guide or Grim Reaper, an underling of Death herself. I'm in charge of making sure you complete the destiny that's been woven by the fates of time and move on to your reward in the afterlife. You might not remember the last time you arrived here so I'll bring you up to speed."**

**"The first time you arrived in my office was when you splinched yourself apparating onto the schools roof. The second death was in your first year at Hogwarts, the mirror of erased toppled over on top of you, the shards of glass killed you on impact-it wasn't a pretty sight. I'm still amazed that you didn't appear in my office when you were bit by that basilisk in your second year. Your third death was quite the shocker; the whomping willow stabbed you in the head during your third year. The fourth you were fighting the Hungarian horntail, you were burned to a bloody crisp and eaten. The fifth death was caused by your so called best friend Ronald Weasley; he poisoned your pumpkin juice with a Komodo dragon snake serum, a highly toxic slime harvest from the scales of the dragon snake. The second to last death happened at the MoM, you went in the veil after Sirius."**

**"There are also some important facts you should know before going back. Ronald Weasley may be your first mate and all but, why in the seven hells would you sit back and let him have the girl of you're dreams. What happened to your Griffindor courage in that situation? Then there's his sister Ginny's nothing but a fangirl, she doesn't love you only your fame and fortune. Hell she even dosed you with love potions once she entered Hogwarts and her mother encouraged it! Lets not forget Dumbledore, he's been controlling your life since day one; your family was the oldest and most influential family in all of Brittan, so he started picking them off one by one. The man's power hungry, and will do anything to get you under his thumb; so don't fall for his manipulations this time no matter how much of a grandfather figure he acts towards you."**

**Harry was in deep thought about the many decisions he made and the way things turned out. The time he met the Weasleys at the train station, they had seven kids so why was she broadcasting where the platform was. Was she looking for him, was the meeting all a part of Dumbledore's schemes? Then he remembered the times Mrs. Weasley would send him a care package, every time he ate some of the food he would start thinking about Ginny for no apparent reason; had that been the love potion his grim reaper was talking about? Ron, he was envious of my fame since day on the train, he ignored his mothers wishes and asked me about my scar anyway. Then the Tri Wizard Tournament arrived, everything went to hell in a hand basket, Ron had made his life a living hell during that time; so why did he take Ron back as a friend? Was some sort of memory spell cast on him? One question had lead to many others before he was brought out his thoughts by a new voice.**

**"Mr. Potter, you are defiantly a tough costumer." The voice was soft, almost metallic like.**

**The new comer was a woman; her black dress clung to her milky white skin, eyes were a glazed blue, most would think she was blind, but he knew different. Her hair was as dark as charcoal, hanging loosely down to her hips. Silas, his grim reaper, stood up and saluted this figure of beauty.**

**"Lady Blackrose, what business brings you here today?" his reaper stuttered.**

**"Why Mr. Potter of course, you can sit back down Silas." Lady Blackrose said before turning back to Harry. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Raven Blackrose or Lady Blackrose, I'm the director of the Department of Deaths and Demon Hunters."**

**"I've reviewed my subordinates report on you and I must say you have quite the record of the most deaths in this department. Most of which could've been avoided if your Griffindor bravery didn't over power your thoughts. Instead of thinking things through you rushed into the chaos nearly getting yourself and your friends killed due to your rashness. You will however be given one more chance to make things right. You get to keep your memories this time, yet you still have to kill Riddle, but no because of some false prophecy, you were fated to kill him in the beginning. Unfortunately Dumbledore went and meddled with the timeline, making tings happen ahead of schedule."**

**"If you fail to complete your task this time, your reaper will be assigned to hell hound duty, and you'll receive a new reaper. Silas will do everything in his power to insure your survival; if you die this time he loses his job." A pregnant pause filled the room. "Silas, take Mr. Potter her to the Time Station and get him some proper equipment and a new wardrobe."**

**"One more step. In order to preserve the time line and prevent abuse of this department, you have to sign a contract to keep this to yourself. You can tell your soul mate, but that's about it. Sign here at the bottom, and off you go." Harry took the pen **_**'why the Wizarding world still use quill, pens do are more easer to work with?'**_** his thoughts were getting off track, before he signed his name to the bottom. The duo left the back door of the office and into a black and silver, alabaster, train station. Silas got Harry the ticket he needed, Platform 1900-2000.**

**Silas waved him off as he stepped closer to the clean, almost completely white train. Once on the doors closed and with a slightest jerk, the train began to move. To his surprised, that he wasn't alone. A conductor was standing before him, holding up a clipboard.**

**"Good evening," the man spoke to surprised Harry, "And welcome to the Time Trail Express, Mr. Potter. Will be arriving in 1990 shortly, may I have your ticket please?"**

**"Oh, here it is" Harry said pulling the ticket out his pants pocket.**

**"Do you have any particular platform in mind, to arrive at? King's Cross perhaps or the Hogsmeade Station? I believe you are familiar with those ones…"**

**"King's Cross will do," Harry nodded.**

**The conductor nodded with satisfaction. "Very well, we should arrive in two hour's time," he said. "Feel free to wish some refreshments in the mean while. I'll come around to inform you about our arrival when we are getting close."**

**"And the things wished here, I can take them with me?"**

**"Just think of this as the Room of Requirement Mr. Potter however, it works on a much larger scale."**

**"That helps loads, thank you," Harry nodded with slight relief and watched as the man left. After that he spend a moment in silence, just digesting what was happening and what he needed to do.**

**Harry began wishing thing with an earnest. By the time the two hours were over, Harry had had a change of clothing, a seven lock trunk filled with various things he thought he'd need shrunken and hidden away in his pockets. He also wished up a new wand with the same ingredients as his original but instead of wood as a container, it was a unicorn's horn, and a silver wand holder, he also wished up another wand that was made with a basilisk tooth; finally yet most importantly he took the trace off himself, so that he could use magic anywhere in Brittan without getting caught.**

**"Thank you for using Time Trail Express. Feel free to call upon us if you ever find yourself at the DDH again," the conductor said cheerfully while opening the train doors to Harry. "Good luck with your new life, Mr. Potter."**

**"Thanks," Harry said with a nod. After stepping down to the dark platform, this one real and physical in the actual King's Cross station, he turned to look at the train. It glowed, pure white as stood there for only a split of a moment before fading away and leaving Harry alone.**

**Looking around at the nearly deserted platform Harry sighed **_**'Well I better head to the Leaky Cauldron and book a room for the night.'**_** He thought**

**Harry hated apparition so he decided to hail the Knight Bus, heading towards the station exit, unaware of the **_**many**_** surprises he was going to encounter in this time he had came.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter2: The Leaky Cauldron**

**Just as Tom was to close the Leaky Cauldron's muggle exit, on another not-dull night; a young lad approached him wearing muggle clothing. The lad wore baggy pants, and a bottle green shirt and baseball cap.**

**Tom looked down at Harry. "You're rather young to be out by yourself." Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was short and scrawny; he already knew that, no thanks to his relatives' abuse. People happened to underestimated him. "Are you lost?"**

**"No sir, are you closing?" said the young boy approaching the Leaky Cauldron's door with nervous disappointment. "I was hoping to get a room for the night; I only have a few galleons and a few sickles with me."**

**"I was about to close but never mind that. Come in, come in," Tom said, quickly stepping out to hold the door open for the boy. He frowned slightly. Why was a young boy, who looked to be about seven years old, was up wondering around at this time of night, "So lad, why are ye out so late?"**

**"Late train couldn't be helped; my mom sent me to stay with relatives for the New Year," the boy answered "Thanks,"**

**"No problem, so lad what's your name" the bartender eyed the youth curiously.**

**Harry opened his mouth before hesitating. He smiled and said, "Evans, Harrison Evans."**

**Tom smiled, motioning Harry to follow him to the bar's side. Hidden in the shadows of the pub were a few stragglers, they probably drunk themselves into a stupor or had trouble sleeping. "So, you're looking for a room, just for the night?"**

**"Yes, just for one night, though I might need it for longer. In case there is going to be any rooming troubles at my relatives' house," the Harry said, while Tom went to fetch the books. "How much is it going to be for the room?"**

**"One galleon and four sickles," Tom said and threw the youth a smile, settling the book to the counter. "I imagine you'd want a room from the first floor or a room a little bit more secluded."**

**"A room a little more secluded sir, you don't get much privacy on the first floor. I'm also a little hungry; can I pay for dinner also?" Tom let out a light chuckle and motioned the lad to a small table.**

**After eating a hearty meal of fish and potatoes, Harry asked Tom to take him to his new room. The room was surprisingly spacious and clean, unlike the ones he boarded in during his original timeline things must have went downhill for the pub when Riddle came back into power.**

**"The sheets in the bed are, of course, all clean. These days I have them changed after each guest," Tom motioned towards the bed. "The bathroom is down the hall, if you need it."**

**"Alright, thank you," Harry nodded. With a nod, Tom turned and left, closing the door in his wake. After checking that the door was locked, Harry sighed and sat down to the bed.**

**Harry stood up, taking the key for his room and headed out, intending to go to bathroom. Sighing, he tried to shake the sensation away while stepping inside and glancing at the bathroom mirror. Harry was always told he looked so much like his father; yet he had Lily Potter's striking green eyes. That would cause problems, especially if Dumbledore's wards alerted him that Harry wasn't there anymore.**

**Thinking about it, while he relieved his bladder, Harry wondered if he should change the color of his hair, or lengthen it. As far as he knew, there were potions for permanent color changes. One of the spell books that he had wished into existence might have some spells in them too. He couldn't do much about his eyes unless there was a potion for that too, but maybe different sort of glasses - with color-tinted lenses perhaps.**

**After washing his hands and face, Harry headed back to the room he had rented, after making himself ready for bed. He found actual spell for permanently dying his hair shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did - before setting down the book, he practiced the color-changing spell on a lock of his hair that he had cut off. After he has successfully changed it, he stretched himself out upon his bed and fell asleep.**

**Harry woke to the pleasant sensation of having slept more hours than was strictly necessary. Not bothering to open his eyes yet, he reveled in the feeling of waking up with enough sleep, something he hadn't had a chance to do in what seemed like ages.**

**Memories of the previous day came flooding back, and his eyes snapped open. He was sent back into the past, to change the future. Ron had betrayed him, and Dumbledore used him like a puppet on strings.**

**After finishing his morning activities, Harry glanced over the room and grabbed the previous day's Daily Prophet. To his relief the bar was almost empty, excluding a man writing a letter by the window and a woman sitting with him, calmly drinking her morning tea. Not far from them were a young group of friends catching up on the events, they looked to be about seventeen; a family of four were finishing breakfast and the husband paid the bill.**

**"Good morning, Mr. Evans," Tom greeted him when he approached the counter.**

**"It was a good one," Harry smiled. Ever since the battle he hadn't received any visions from Riddle as of yet.**

**"Good, good. I imagine you'd like some breakfast then."**

**"Yes, I would like to see the Daily Prophet, oh and here's the yesterday's paper," Harry said, placing the paper to the counter.**

**"Alright, I'll get you some toast, grits and eggs, how does that sound" Harry nodded while Tom handed him the new newspaper. "Would you like some fruit juice too?"**

**"No thank you, pumpkin juice will do," Harry said, accepting the paper. As Tom headed away to get the food, Harry glanced over the headlines. There was nothing interesting in them, but still he opened the paper and skimmed through it.**

**"So you leaving for your relatives today or are you going shopping," Tom asked while delivering Harry a plate and glass of pumpkin juice.**

**"Going shopping," Harry glanced up.**

**Tom came back an hour later, seeing that Harry had finished the last of his eggs. "Ready to head off, then?" he asked.**

**"Yes pretty much," Harry nodded. "I need help going into Diagon Alley, though, I don't have a wand sir."**

_**'He had a wand but he wouldn't tell Tom that,'**_** Harry thought as he trailed behind Tom like a puppy and followed the man out into the alleyway that leads to Diagon Alley. He was supposed to be a kid, right? He could act like an excited eleven year old if he had to.**

**Tom smiled at him and tapped the appropriate bricks to open the gate. "There you are. Good luck to you."**

**"Thank you, sir." Harry stepped through the portal and heard the bricks close up behind him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter3: Diagon Alley****&****Gringotts (1st Act)**

**Diagon Alley looked just as brilliant as it had the first time he had visited. He wandered around a bit and allowed himself to gape. He had missed seeing Diagon Alley look this way, since during the war; most of the shops were boarded up then or collapsed into rubble when the alley was attacked by Deatheaters. He smiled to himself and felt at home for the first time in years. No one was staring at him. He was just another random young wizard, no one special at all. He loved the feeling because in the past he was always gawked at because of his scar or a rumor issued in the Prophet, it always made him feel like an outcast.**

**Gringotts was his first stop and he hoped that they would allow him access to his vault. All of his plans hanged on having access to his vault. He knew that Dumbledore had his Gringotts key, but he knew the goblins had magic different from the wizards. Perhaps something they could do would allow him to get some money without the required key. Passing by the Goblins at the front door, Harry didn't even glace up at the poem. He had found out earlier from Griphook that it was spelled to keep people from stealing gold from Gringotts. Not that he needed to steal anything though.**

**He dodged around the people milling about in the lobby and went up to a rather bored looking clerk. "Excuse me, sir?" He asked in his most polite voice possible. The goblin looked down at him.**

**"Yes, sir." The goblin asked with a rather pointy-teeth smile.**

**"Excuse me, but I need to take some money out of my vaults. However, I don't have a key; I think that Dumbledore stole it from my parent's house after it burned down." Harry explained everything in a subdued voice. He wanted to appear as normal as possible.**

**"Your name, sir?" The goblin asked.**

**"I'm Harry Potter." Harry glanced around as the goblin started paging through a large book at his left. No one appeared to have heard his name. He let out a breath and smiled a bit. He could do this without being exposed.**

**"That's not a problem," said the goblin. "Unless he's been taking money from your vaults; I will have Griphook to see to it. In the meantime, I can retrieve your key for you, if you'd like?" The goblin continued.**

**"Yes, please. Thank you, Mr.-" Harry looked to the goblin for his name.**

**"Silvertooth, Mr. Potter." He told Harry with a slightly different smile. "Your aunt raised you to be a very polite person, even if she is a mundane." He chatted a bit with Harry while waiting for Griphook to arrive.**

**"I'm glad you're here, Griphook; it seems that we may have a thief amongst the wizards." He leaned down and handed Harry his new key. "Mr. Potter believes that one Albus Dumbledore has been taking money out of his accounts, it an urgent matter to look into." Harry thanked the goblin and left with Griphook. That was…odd. The goblins were acting strange, almost respectful. He wondered what was different from the first time around to make them act like this. The ones he had met with Hagrid had been surly, at best.**

**As they walked, Harry took the time to ponder how far Dumbledore's betrayal truly went. Did Dumbledore perhaps hide more from him than he originally thought; if so then there was no way that he would be safe at Hogwarts any longer. Perhaps it was time to look into other schools.**

**A hand on his shoulder startled him from his thoughts. Looking up at Griphook, he nodded at the door that they were about to enter. Nodding he gathered his courage and entered. Inside there was two tables, the shorter one was for Griphook and the other was a bit longer; hanging in the middle of the front board of the table were five family crests, each varying from the Hogwarts animals and a phoenix. The carpet was a deep indigo purple with silver moon on it, and the walls were charmed to resemble Hogwarts grounds in its glory days.**

**"Now to begin, Mr. Potter your assets stands as follows:**

**James Potter****(this vault includes his personal vault) original amount upon death:**** 896,073,554 gallons**

_**20th September1990: **_**12,901,933 gallons**

**Lily Evans (personal Vault) original amount upon death:**** 1,786,654 gallons**

_**20th September1990: **_**69,343 gallons**

**Harry Potter (personal Vault) original amount at birth:**** 779,456,777 gallons**

_**20th September1990:**_** 653, 025 gallons**

**In addition, many family heirlooms, pieces of furniture, books and other valued pieces have been taken by one Albus Dumbledore.**

**"House owned:**

**Potter****Castle (unpalatable)**

**Potter Villa (Italy)**

**Potter****Mansion (Tokyo, Japan)**

**Lily Rose Cottage (Rockhill, South Carolina, USA)**

**Lily Rose Orphanage (Columbia, South Carolina, USA)**

**Lily Villa (Kansas City, Nevada, USA)**

**The list of items on the parchment went on for about another three feet, including houses, businesses, and artifacts. It went down so far that if Malfoy were there he would be getting jealous. Once hearing one thing, to tell you the truth, he was furious, **_**'the nerve of that man forging a marriage contract between him and Ginny.'**_

**"Is there anything you can do to get my things back? Especially since, they were taken him. If you do without my permission and could you place that marriage contract as a null and void; I never agreed to it or signed any parchment stating that I would marry her," a highly angry Harry asked.**

**"Mr. Potter, there is something you need to understand," said Griphook. "Professor Dumbledore has control over all your assets at the moment, and he was the one who ordered those withdrawals, for your up-keep he also arranged the marriage between you and Miss Weasley. You can access your trust fund, but you cannot countermand his orders unless you order to have all access to your assets cut off from him, or you turn of age."**

**All Harry saw, was red, silently cursing the man's mere existence, "Alright then, I order that Professor Dumbledore losses all access to my assets. I will take full charge of them. And as Lord Potter I file the marriage contract null and void."**

**Griphook nodded and wrote it down on a piece of parchment, then asked, "I take it that you also wish for the blocks on your mail to be removed? He made it so that your mail would be stopped until he looked at them."**

**"Yes I would," said Harry.**

**"Now Mr. Potter please stand over at the other table, will be doing a blood inheritance check next. This will show you if you are the heir to Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Gwendon; there were originally five houses of Hogwarts, but sadly, Gwendon's dorm was lost during the battle between Gryffindor and Slytherin all those years ago. Not many people today or even the headmaster knows about this founder." Griphook went around the other side of the table, brought out a piece of parchment, a sharp knife and placed a crystal like basin on the table.**

**"Mr. Potter, I need you to cut your hand and let the blood go into the bowl until I say stop, ok?" Harry nodded once and took the knife, before cutting his hand and letting the blood drip.**

**The crystal clear potion grew bright and changed its color to pure gold. The goblin looked down at the parchment and let out a gasp.**

**"What is it?"**

**"Take a look for yourself."**

**Name: ****Harry James Demetrius Potter**

**Date of Birth: ****31st July1980**

**Parents:****James Harrison Potter ( father, deceased)**

**Lily Julian Evans Potter (birth mother, deceased)**

**Magical Creature Blood: ****Fallen Angle-dormant until the coming of age 16**

**Magical Gifts: ****Potions-blocked**

**Wandless Magic-blocked**

**Telepathic-blocked**

**Metamorphmagus-blocked**

******_**All**__**blocked by Albus Dumbledore on August 1, 1990**_

**"Griphook, can I get all of these gifts unblocked and unsealed?" Harry asked, his voice shaking with malice.**

**"Yes Mr. Potter, but it will be painful, follow me and we'll get started." Griphook lead Harry to a circler room, with runes on the floor. Two other goblins entered the room to help with the ritual "Stand in the middle of the floor and keep quite during the chanting."**

**"**_**We clipian thy drylic út,"**_** A warm golden glow surrounds his body before lifting him off the ground and into the air. **_**"to onbindan thy ordsl of thy unman ordsl."**_** He could feel a rush of power flow through his very being, the goblins seen a black cloud rise up out of him before bursting into dust, and suddenly a painful rip in his shoulder blades. **_**"Welde onbindan thy cnichcild fram unmann's drylic,"**_** The glow died down and Harry slowly drifted to the floor, two goblins sprang into action, one held him up while the other whipped away the blood from the newly formed wings.**

**** Old English to Modern English Translation****: We invoke the magical magic (laws of magic); to unbind the wicked man's seal, please unbind the boy from the wicked man's magic.**

**Waking up the next day was sore for Harry, whose limbs felt weighted down with lead. Now lying on his stomach and wondering how he had gotten to a bed, when the last thing he remember was seeing a black oozing fog rise up out of his body.**

**"Mr. Potter, I see that you're awake." A feminine goblin came in, dressed in silver robes, and wore a hat similar to what nuns wore. "I'm Glenstar, the head nurse here at Gringotts. You've been asleep for about a day now, and you might be a little sore. There's a change of clothes for you on the bed feel free to use one of the bathrooms." With that, she walked off.**

**Entering the bathroom, he looked around the surprisingly large bathroom. Noting the shower and the large bathtub that could fit at least three people, he took of the torn remains of his shirt before turning around to look in the mirror. A strangled gasp was torn form his throat as he took in his new appearance.**

**Previously messy black hair now cascaded down to his hips in waves, while red highlights help to bring out his pale features. Vibrant green eyes shined with an almost feral light. High cheekbones, pouting red lips and a proud strait nose gave his face an almost ethereal look. His body was in no way bulky, standing at a height of nearly 4'9" with a slim almost feminine build. Two tatoos of angle wings were in the place of his real ones, they retracted back into his shoulder blades shortly after waking up.**

**After ten minutes of scrubbing, he leaves the shower and dries off. Throwing on a pair of black jeans and emerald shirt and made his way to the lobby. Before leaving, Harry picked up a Gringotts Goldrush Card, depositing 15 thousand gallons and pounds on it. **_**'This was going to be a good day indeed.'**_


	5. Chapter 5

**-o00o-**

**Chapter4: Diagon Alley &Gringotts & Moving**

**(2nd Act)**

**-o00o-**

**His first stop was for some Muggle (I'll be calling them Mundanes from now on) clothing and then Madame Malkin's. He dashed through the Alley and back through the Leaky Cauldron in hopes of finding a brand new wardrobe. On the Time Trail Express, he had wished up rare items that were hard to acquire in his original time line: basilisk venom, basilisk teeth's, skin ect. Phoenix feathers, tears and ash as well as a few rare books.**

**After an hour of shopping at London's mall, Harry collapsed onto one of curb benches and put his bags around him. He had bought seven button shirts, a few T-shirts, seven pairs of jeans, two pairs of slacks, new underwear, and socks, a jacket and coat, and seven pairs of pajamas. He had also purchased three hats, one for each type of weather and makeup, it might be a little girly, but that also helped hide his unwanted scar. He did not want people gawking at his scar and he would prevent it whenever possible. He had a basic wardrobe now. He planned to spend most of the time in his uniform, but he needed something to wear on the weekends and holidays.**

**Harry shrunk his bags and made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. He unloaded his bags in his room and went down to ordered lunch. Tom appeared with Shepherd's Pie and a butterbeer and Harry forgot about everything else as he relished his lunch. He paid his bill and wished Tom a good day as he reentered Diagon Alley, using his own wand to open the gateway.**

**Madame Malkin's looked quite at the time and Harry decided that would be the best place to go. Double-checking his mascara in a hand mirror, he entered the shop. The bell ringing over the door startled him and brought out Madame Malkin herself. "Hello, dear. Hogwarts?"**

**"N-" Harry was cut off when she pulled him into the back and stood him up on a stool. "Madam I'm not attending Hogwarts this year; I will be next year though.**

**"That's not a problem deary, I'll just cast a growing spell on the cloth, and it'll resize itself to fit your current height."**

**The tailoring was done in thirty minutes, after paying Madam Malkins fifty galleons. Harry's next stop was Traveling Trunks and Tents the shop was small, inviting, sample trunks and tent sets were sat out on display for shoppers, they even had mundane book bags on display. In the end Harry picked up a plane black oak trunk with emerald-green marble it was equipped with three compartments; a book bag that was expanded inside and charmed to never be over three pounds, and a forest green tent equipped with two bedrooms, one bathroom, an office, living room and kitchen. The best features to all of them were the security-lock spells, and fillius spell (for the tent).**

**Harry spent the next three hours going to different shops, where he purchased all his school supplies for the next seven years, including mundane notebooks, paper, pencils, and pens, stopped in the bookshop for introductory books of the wizarding world, history, magical theory, occulmy, and healing.**

**His final shop was Holmes and Stevens Realstate. He had planned on getting as close to Hermione as possible and as faraway from Private Drive. Harry decided that it was about time to put one his metamorphmagus gift to good use. He knew that the people at the Realstate office wouldn't treat him like an adult; so he made himself look twenty, his features became smoother, and his once green eyes were now a sparkling blue, he kept his long hair though. After taking one last look in the mirror he double checked his make up before placing a sticking charm to it, just to make sure it wouldn't wash off.**

**"Welcome to Holmes and Stevens Realstate, Mr.-?" a receptionist asked. She was a stout woman with flaccid hair, she reminded Harry of an overbearing mother for some strange reason.**

**"Evans, Harrison Evans. I'm here to look for a new house, in a mundane neighborhood, if you don't have any there perhaps a small magicical one." He replied.**

**"You're in luck, Mr. Evans; Mr. Stevens is free at the moment. His office is the first door on the left."**

**"Thank you ma'am."**

**"Ah…welcome to Holmes and Stevens Realstate Mr. Evans." Mr. Stevens was a beefy man with, bald. Harry shook his hand before sitting down. "Mr. Evans what type of house are you looking for, from my notes you'd like a home in the mundane world. Why go through all the trouble?"**

**"It's no trouble at all Mr. Stevens; I was raised as a mundane so I'd rather be living close to a familiar lifestyle that I grew up in." Harry explained.**

**"I see. So where do you plan on staying, the location?"**

**"Wisteria Walk, I heard that it was a good community."**

**"Yes…yes I do believe that we have two homes up for sale in that district. I'll let you see them if that's okay with you of course.**

**-o00o-**

**Time Skip…One year later…Platform 9 3/4 **

**It's been a full year since he came back, many things had changed in his life most for the better, he was off from underneath Dumbledork's thumb, and the love of his life was his best friend since elementary school, Hermione Granger. They both met each other shortly after he moved to Wisteria Walk.**

_**(Flash back)**_

_**Lately, Harry spent his time mostly at the library, hoping to run into Hermione. Earlier, on in the year; he enrolled himself into a private mundane school, for young and gifted children. Despite what his grades previously showed, with the Dursleys; Harry was considered an A, B student with a perfect attendance. **_

_**Everyday he jogged the eight blocks to the library and lost himself in history and science and fiction story books that he had never had the chance to read while the Dursleys could catch him.**_

_**One evening as he about to start the jog back to his house, he saw his brown haired angel, trying her best to balance a stack of old tomes. 'That Hermione for you, she was a book worm even before she came to Hogwarts.' He mentally laughed to himself. **_

_**Walking up behind her he spoke saying "Hello there, need any help?" **_

_**Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin and dropped the five tomes she was caring. Harry could've sworn he saw goose bumps appearing on her neck.**_

**"**_**Y…yes thank you." Hermione replied, still slightly shaken. "My, name Hermione Jane Ganger, you are?"**_

**"**_**I'm Harry James Potter, nice to meet you Miss Ganger." Harry took three books off the tall stack. "I just moved here a few weeks ago, my godfather thought that it would be best to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. You…"**_

**"**_**O…oh, I lived here my whole life; both my mom and dad are dentist. Thanks, for the help Harry." Hermione could feel her cheeks heat up, most likely sporting a small blush. "My house is just two houses down from here. Sorry for the trouble."**_

**"**_**It was no trouble honestly. I asked you if you needed any help, I'm glad I did."**_

_**(Flash back end…)**_

**Physical changes had also come with his newfound freedom, he was a metamorphmagus, knowing that he was taller than most eleven year olds were; he shrunk down to 4'6"; since 5'9" was to tall for a ten year olds' height. He kept his hair long, tied in a high ponytail, held together with a white band, showing his social status ****(married-black or unmarried-white)****. Last but not least, he moved his scar from his forehead to the back of his head so no one would recognize him.**

**On his way to the platform, he heard a well-known voice, the last time he'd heard it she was shouting that the murdering bastard should get what was coming to him, "Packed with muggles of course" Molly Weasley could never have been accused of being quiet so anyone within a ten-yard radius must have heard that comment. "Now what's that platform number?" She attended the school for seven years and had been sending her children there for the last nine, how could she possibly forget the platform number? Was his whole **_**'meeting the Weasleys' saga a set up?'**_

**"Nine and three-fourths!" piped Ginny, Harry had remembered the look of revenge on her face when he dumped her, he wasn't about to forget it.**

**One thing was for sure, Harry wanted nothing to do with them this time, and he bypassed the herd of redhead and entered the platform. Hermione and her family were already waiting for him on the other side.**

**-o00o-**


	6. Chapter 6

**-o00o-**

**Chapter 5: Hogwarts and Rivals**

**At Hogwarts**

**Lex Mercer stared into the somber blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head of the Order of the Fried Turkeys, the man that have to know everything about everyone and everything that happens. To put it simple, he was the master of manipulators.**

**"So, Mr. Mercer, are you going to join the order?"**

**"No."**

**"Mr. Mercer, I think you're making a mista-"**

**"No, I'm not," he interrupted. "And I won't back down. I am a citizen of the United States, you have no jurisdiction to force me to enter this war or partake in it; so don't test me Dumbledore. I'm only here because this job is part of my teaching contract. So if you try to force me to join your little Order, I'll take this to the ****American Ministry**** and have the ****Magi Secret Service**** to put you down **_**permanently**_** since you'd be breaking the **_**United Mages Contract of 72**_**. I'm not the son of an Ambassador for nothing. Good day sir!"**

**Lex stormed out the office and slammed the door behind him that made the whole room shake. Perched on his resting place, Fawkes glared angrily at his soon to be ex-master.**

**Back to the Train Station**

**Once Harry was on the other side of the barrier; he had released Hedwig from her cage. All of a sudden, Hermione had jumped out of nowhere; catching him off guard and sending both of them to the ground. Hermione was still hugging him, unaware of the position they were in.**

**An amused coughing from behind them brought Hermione back to reality and she quickly jumped off Harry, blushing as red as a tomato.**

**"Sorry." she mumbled to Harry, quickly helping him up. Harry just smiled at her then turned to her parents. The duo were smirking slightly at the children's little dilemma both were thinking the same thing, **_**'Oh they would be perfect together and they make a cute couple.'**_

**"Oh we don't mind," both Grangers grinned. "Besides you two would make a cute couple if you ever got together." They said in unison.**

**The said couple blushed once more. "Now, you two; be good and Hermione make sure to write to us as soon as you can. Have fun, you two." Emma Granger said, pulling them both into a bone crushing hug.**

**"Bye sweetie and Harry, make sure no one hurts my little girl." Dan said. Harry could've sworn, he seen a little tiny imp fluttering over Dan's head and surprisingly a grinning cherub.**

**Hermione's voice shook Harry out of his stupor at the two hovering celestials. "Well, we better get on the train; bye mom, bye dad!" She gave them one more hug before departure.**

**"Bye-bye, Mr. and Mrs. Granger; we'll see you this Christmas!" Harry called out while trying to keep up with Hermione.**

**The young couple pushed passed the crowds and boarded the train; right when Harry looked back at the barrier he saw a cart fly through the archway unoccupied by its owner. 'I guess the barrier closed on the Weasleys, serves them right.' Harry thought in glee.**

**Hermione and Harry finally found an empty compartment; while Hermione put her thing away, Harry silently cast a wandless locking spell and sound proof spell. He finally got up the courage to tell Hermione about his trip into the past.**

**"U-um Hermione, I need to tell you something important." Hermione just nodded and sat down beside him. "Well… I guess the first thing is to tell you that… I came back in time." he said, looking at Hermione. All he noticed was that her eyes became wide; she didn't say anything, waiting for him to explain more.**

**"When I was 17…Voldemort attacked Hogwarts…the battle raged for hours until he finally showed," he said softly. "Many of the friends that we made while at Hogwarts were dead…I couldn't take it anymore. So I released all my magic, killing him in the process. But things didn't go as I planned; by the time I reached Hogwarts thousands of dead bodies littered the ground, and Hogwarts had fallen in on itself. Ron Weasley, my best friend at the time killed me out of jealousy and greed because I didn't die."**

**Hermione was wide eyed. She didn't know what to say to that, so she just hugged him, but there was still something that nagged her, "If you died, how did you go back in time?" she asked softly.**

**Harry smiled slightly, "Well, instead of passing straight into the afterlife, I came before my grim reaper and his boss, surprisingly I died seven times already and my reaper was on the verge of getting fired and they gave me the opportunity to go back one last time to make things right, I was also able to keep my memories this time. I also had to make an oath that I would only tell my soul mate what happened." Harry said.**

**Hermione sat there and then a small smile crossed her face, "So…I'm your soul mate Harry?" she asked. Harry just smiled at her. She looked down, "But… I'm bossy… a bookworm." She didn't think she was good enough.**

**Harry took her chin and made her look up, "It was you being bossy that kept me alive. Well, stopped both Ron and I from failing classes since our first year and I love the fact that you're eager to learn and love to read. There is nothing at all wrong with that. I still remember the first day we met you were trying your best to balance ten tomes all the way home until I came over to help you." Harry said softly.**

**Hermione's smile reached her cheeks at Harry's words before she launched herself at him, crushing him in her hug, before she lowered her head and gave him a sweet little kiss on the lips.**

**"You do know that your dad is going to kill me when we get back home right?" Harry joked.**

**"Yeah, I can see the headlines now **_**HARRY POTTER DIES FROM RAVING FATHER ATTACK!**_**" she giggled at the nervous look on Harry's face. **_**'Yeah, that would be one way to go.'**_

**The only time their door was opened the entire trip was to buy sweets from the trolley woman. The occupants of the train appeared more concerned with the nonappearance of any Weasleys than the two first years who sat cuddling each other the entire journey. Not once had Draco try to barge into their cabin searching for him.**

**-o00o-**

**After leaving the train, Harry heard familiar sound of Hagrid calling for the first years. Harry spotted Neville standing alone, and the boy was too shy to ask anyone about sharing a boat, was a whole different matter. Both headed straight for him, "Hi there, want to share a boat with us?" Hermione asked.**

**Neville seemed more relieved than anything else seem and muttered **_**'sure'**_** before the three of them sat in the little craft and began chatting as it slowly took them to their new life. "I'm Hermione and this is Harry, nice to meet you."**

**This was more than anyone had said to Neville since his Grandmother put him on the train, "I'm Neville, are you both mundane born?"**

**"Hermione is and I might as well be I was raised in the mundane world. Have you grown up with it or are you just like us?" Harry asked.**

**"No, I come from a magical family. Although they weren't sure if I was going to be magical; to be honest, I'm still not convinced I should be here. Until my uncle hung me out of a second stair window and dropped me, I bounced all the way down. My grandmother cried tears of joy that day."**

**-o00o-**

**They were out the boats and McGonagall had just given them her 'your house is your family speech' when Malfoy made his move. She had hardly left the entrance hall when the blond shoved Neville out his way and stuck his manicured hand out to Harry. "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others are, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there!" Harry glanced at the offered hand and tried to hold his temper, "Get lost **_**trash**_**." Harry said crossly as he fixed Malfoy with a steely gaze.**

**"Do you know who I am?" Draco bristled, "I'll speak how I want to whom I want. You Potter are no better than a blood traitor hanging around with a mud blood whore – AACK!" Whatever else he had been about to say was abruptly silenced as he found himself on the ground with a bloody nose. "Don't you ever call my girlfriend a mud blood whore again do you understand me you arrogant albino prick? You throw the name Malfoy around like it's supposed to mean something well I tell you what it means to me, your father is nothing but a pathetic slave to a wannabe Dark Lord, whose true name is Tom Riddle, a Mudblood himself. I bet you didn't know that little bit of information didn't you. Chew on that Malfoy."**

**McGonagall returned before Malfoy could conjure a witty reply. So he sulked away muttering threats of retribution.**

**"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."**

**Hogwarts stood in its entire glorious splendor before the war ever happened; the great hall was the first main section to be attacked by the death eaters and the first part of the magnificent castle to crumble into rubbish. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long house tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.**

**Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Painful memories flooded him as he seen the familiar faces of friends, foes and professors that died in the battle. A familiar son shook him out of his memories:**

**"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**

**And unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**If you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.**

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment; but before she could call out the first name the door's of the Great Hall opened up to reveal a family of angry and embarrassed red heads. "That little **_**shit**_** that you told us to look for didn't even show up Dumbledore and because of that piece of trash we missed the deadline for entering the barrier! The muggles laughed in our predicament thinking that we were a bunch of dumb people." Mrs. Weasley yelled.**

**Dumbledore was in deep shit now that he had an angry woman on his hand and a confused student, and staff body. "Calm down Mrs. Weasley, will sort this out after the sorting is finished with. But please take a seat and wait for the sorting to be over."Dumbledore motioned for Professor McGonagall to begin the sorting as Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the clan sat down at the Griffindor table while Ron entered the line of first year students.**

**"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"**

**A pink-faced girl with blond pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -—**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.**

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.**

**"Bones, Susan!"**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.**

**"Boot, Terry!"**

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. The list of names continued until Hermione's name was called, like before Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.**

**"Gwendon!"**

**"Vincent, behave you, "Dumbledore repeated sternly, "and properly sort the first years."**

**"I just sorted the first student," the Hat growled, and with a huge, **_**'pop'**_** a fifth House table appeared next to the Gryffindor table, provoking a multiple huge gasp. Its symbol had a blue Phoenix, and the table colors were blue and white. Harry, Hermione, and Neville exchanged a knowing look, while Dumbledore asked Severus for a headache potion. In all his years, nothing like this had ever happened before at Hogwarts.**

**"There is a fifth House, the Gwendon House..." the hat explained. "There were five founders of Hogwarts, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Keya Gwendon-but many people do not know that, for those, who didn't fit into any of the four other Houses or would have fit into all of them because they were especially open-minded, they belonged to the Gwendon House. It was abandoned in 1664 when a group of its students were said to have passed away for an unknown reason. The House was closed and all information about it was banned from Hogwarts. Not even the newly appointed headmasters were to find out about it. But now, its doors are open once again to take in students and I choose that Professor Lex Mercer becomes its head. Miss. Granger, please take a seat at the Gwendon table over there."**

**It was Neville's turn next; both Harry and Hermione gave him a node of reassurance as he stumbled to the stool.**

**"GWENDON!"**

**Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"**

**Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle; looking pleased with himself.**

**There weren't many people left now. "Moon"…, "Nott"…, "Parkinson"…, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last —**

**"Potter, Harry!"**

**As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.**

**"Potter, did she say?"**

**"The Harry Potter?"**

_**'That's the little shit that we were looking for? He looks nothing like his father!'**_** Mrs. Weasley shouted in her mind.**_** 'Dumbledore clearly stated that he looked like a miniature version of James but had Lily's eyes.'**_

**'**_**Some things will never change, well except for the face that Mrs. Weasleys making right now I've never seen her so mad except the day she sent a killing curse towards Bellatrix'**_** Harry sullenly thought before the hat was placed over his head.**

**"Well," said a small voice, like a buzzing insect, "you're a difficult one. You have plenty of courage, good for Gryffindor, but you have a survival instinct too. No, Gryffindor has the survival instinct of a lapdog; they are so short minded and can be easily swayed.**

**"Very hardworking, and loyal too, but only to those who have earned your loyalty. Innately dishonest, I see, so definitely not Hufflepuff."**

**"Ravenclaw… oh, you would be wonderful there; your mind is possibly your greatest gift. However, you gain knowledge so you can use it to further your goal; that's a Slytherin characteristic. You've got ambition; too, you don't want to be just your parents' shadow, and lots of talent… Perfectly balanced between four Houses, I haven't had a conundrum like this for decades. Well…I know exactly where to put you."**

**"GWENDON!"**

**Pulling off the hat he sighed as he saw an absolutely gob smacked Great Hall. Standing up he placed the hat on the stool and walked over to the Gwendon table seating himself at the empty seat in the middle of Hermione and Neville. Knowing them they were probably all thinking that he would end up in Gryffindor.**

**Looking up at the staff's table, Harry felt no pain in his head when Quirrell turned around so the chances were good his scar was just that a scar. Snape's permanent scowl made it difficult to get a read on him while the normally serene Dumbledore appeared as if he'd swallowed a bag of lemon drops.**

**Clearing her throat McGonagall threw glares across the Great Hall to get them to shut up so she could finish the Sorting, continuing down the list there were no more great surprises; Harry kept one ear turned to her and when she called out "Weasley, Ron!" Harry eagerly waited on where the traitor would be placed.**

**"SLYTHERIN" screamed the hat after only seconds and Ronald Weasley immediately lost his breakfast all over the Great Halls floor.**

**"WHAT! RESORT HIM THIS INSTANT!" The Weasley patriarch bellowed.**

**Minerva wasn't for budging an inch, "The decision stands Mrs. Weasley, like it or not you're son is a Slytherin and that's final!"**

**Ron's robes had already acquired their green trim with that hated badge over his heart. This was not the introduction to Hogwarts he'd looked forward to ever since he was old enough to say the word. He was dumbstruck, **_**'a Slytherin, a Weasley in Slytherin.'**_** That was the only thought that ran through his head; McGonagall cast a cleaning charm on his robes, as he roboticlly walked towards the Slytherin table; his mother still screaming in anger, ****'RESORT HIM! RESORT HIM AT ONCE! I ORDER YOU TO RESORT HIM, DUMBLEDORE DO SOMETHING!'**** Her voice fell on deft ears.**

**Once the commotion with the Weasley's were over with, Dumbledore was shaken out of his stupor when he was nudged in the ribs, when the sorting was over and just in time for the feast to begin; the old wizard obviously had a lot on his mind. However there was one more surprise in store for the old man.**

**Three loud pops echoed in the Great Hall, revealing three angry looking goblins glaring at one Albus Dumbledore unadulterated malice. **_**'Oh god please tell me that my life is ending right now.'**_** Dumbledore thought.**

**"ALBUS WULFRIC PERCIVEL DUMBLEDORE!" the goblin dressed in purple robes bellowed with a force that rivaled even Molly Weasley's tone, "It has come to our attention that you have intentionally gone against the will of one James Potter and one Lily Potter by blatantly ignoring their wishes that Harry Potter not be placed with one Petunia Dursley and one Vernon Dursley and by declaring yourself as his magical guardian. This is a serious offense and the maximum punishment has been place. You are hereby fined 500,000 galleons and all rights and privileges that go along with the status as Guardian are as of this moment revoked. In addition all of the items that you've purchased with the Potter's money will be removed from your possessions as of now."**

**Dumbledore nearly shrieked as he watched his closes suddenly vanish from his person, leaving him in hot pink bunny boxers.**

**The **_**'Leader of the Light'**_** remained quiet and motionless for several seconds before his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out from the cumulative results of the day, toppling backwards into the floor, as the chair that he was sitting in was apparently a Potter heirloom.**

**Harry was grinning like a mad man when Dumbledore fainted, **_**'Oh yes, this would be a good year in deed.'**_


	7. Chapter 7

**-o00o-**

**Chapter 6~First Day, the Potions Teacher, and Rivals**

**~~~~~~~~~WITH DUMBLEDORK~~~~~~~**

**Albus Dumbledore was having the worst time of his life. Harry James Potter, his pawn, had disappeared on his tenth birthday and hadn't returned to his relatives since. Dumbledore himself had rushed to number 4 Private Drive when he felt his alarms go off, only to find the brat missing, and those damn muggles he paid monthly were of no help at all.**

**The brat was supposed to be the perfect pawn for his plans; he would encourage him to use his powers on the enemy. The enemy being whomever he chose, who would dare ruin his plans or him. But he found no trace of the boy, and not even his Order could find him.**

**Then on the day he was to arrive, the brat bypassed the Weasleys, had the goblins to repossess his things (not to mention leaving him in only his hot pink underwear) and charge him with thievery, on top of that he had two angry redheads after his hide (Molly and Ginny). Could his day get any worst…scratch that; he might just jinx himself.**

**~~~WITH HARRY, HERMIONE, NEVIELL, THE SORTING HAT (VINCENT), AND PROFESSOR LEX~~~**

**The trio found themselves being escorted by Professor Lex and the Sorting hat in his hands. The sorting hat led them to a dead end; hanging on the wall was a school shield with the original five animals. "Place your hands on the shield, and state a password."**

**"Harry, I think that you should choose the password." Hermione suggested.**

**"Betrayal leads to friendships." He stated.**

**"Wow…" they all gasped at the sheer beauty of the common room. They were met with a furnished elliptical sitting room with windows that combined to look like one full window. The view was amassing, showing the lake's underwater inhabitant ****(the room is under the lake, umm…if you've watched the movie Deep Blue Sea that's where I got the idea.)**** The walls were a creamy vanilla, lined with a dark blue crown molding along the top and bottom. Hanging above the underwater windows upon a sliver rods were cerulean blue curtains, trimmed with white. On the opposite side of the gorgeous window was a fireplace made of cerulean blue rectangular tiles, the floors were a dull gray stone with cerulean blue specks mixed into it, a long cerulean blue rug sporting underwater sea creatures in white stretched across the hard stone floor. Circling both the view of the underwater lake, and the fireplace were a set of dark leather white sofa's lined with blue fur.**

**"Welcome to the Gwendon House. Being the head of this house is as unexpected for me as it is for you to have been sorted here. Because I don't know much about this house Vincent here will tell you."**

**"Thank you Professor Lex for the kind introduction," the hat said. "The Gwendon house was originally destroyed during the battle between Gryffindor and Slytherin; I would like to thank Mr. Harry Potter for issuing the reconstruction, since he is the sole heir to the Gwendon house."**

**Everyone looked at Harry who was sporting a small blush of embarrassment on his face. "Y-you're welcome."**

**"This house was open to those who fit in the four main houses of Hogwarts, brilliant students were produced in this house and many became great leaders, **_**Benjamin Franklin**_** for example, how do you think he survived the electrocution of the lightning that struck him; back to the topic." The hat joked, "I chose Professor Lex to become the new head, due to the fact that he is a neutral teacher. He supports neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort's cause, and he's stubborn too. Gwendon students are independent from the school's curfew, which is at ten o' clock. Bedtime and lights out is at eleven; the Gwendon students also have a different class scheduled than the other dormitories they are taught with all the houses.**

**Finally, and the best part, the Headmaster has no clue where this dorm is located and I intend to keep it that way. I would also like for you four to know that there is a spell on this room that prevents anyone from finding it if they're not a Gwendon student and a spell preventing you from telling the truth about where it is located.**

**There's also a spell cast on you preventing mind readers, like Dumbledore and Snape from finding out this location; this is also a secondary backup plan to keep spies that Dumbledore will resorted tomorrow evening from telling him the location of the dormitories, there are also wards that repels tracking charms two hundred feed from the dorms entrance."**

**"Like the Gryffindor Room, the girl dorms are on the left and the boys on the right, the boys are not permitted to entering the girls dorms, and vice versa. The house-elves already brought up your luggage. Make yourselves comfortable, and I suggest that you head to bed early tonight, good night you three. Perhaps tomorrow you three can look around your new dormitory now off to bed. Oh and Professor, your room is the where the middle door is located."**

**"Good night, Professor Lex, Vincent" the trio replied, Harry gave Hermione one last peck before going their separate ways.**

**The dormitory looked similar to those in Gryffindor, which was the only dormitory he had ever visited before; however, the walls and furniture were kept in white, trimmed with blue, the beds had dark blue blankets, and white sheets. Their beds were separated by walls that had a shutter door connected to it. It was as if they had their own little bedroom for themselves. **_**'At least I won't have to worry about someone jumping up and down on my bed to wake me up in the morning.'**_** Harry though.**

**"This dormitory is gorgeous, don't you think so?" Harry asked, Neville agreed immediately.**

**"I love this house," Neville stated, "I'm glad I ended up here."**

**"So am I," Harry agreed, smiling. "I'm just a bit sad that we don't have enough students to create a Quidditch team. But then again, the sorting hat did say that Dumbledore will be resorting students, and then will have enough players to start a house team."**

**"Don't forget that the hat also said that Dumbledore will be sending in spies, so we need to keep a close eye on them." Neville suggest. "Good night Harry."**

**"Good night Neville." Before he knew it, Harry fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.**

**-o00o-**

**~~~~BACK WITH DUMBLEDORK AND HIS LITTLE ORDER OF THE FLYING TURKEYS~~~~**

**At the same time, five Heads of House were gathered in the Headmaster's office, where Dumbledork was trying to get information on where the new house was located. Finally he gave in and dismissed Professor Lex for the night. He had tried everything from compulsion charms, to the truth serum but none thing worked. The sorting hat was laughing through the whole ordeal.**

**"How about Fawkes?" Professor Snape threw in "Couldn't he fire flash into the dormitory?"**

**"It won't work Professors, that dorm is heavily warded," the hat growled. "Both elf, Fay and goblin magic was cast on it to prevent it from being found by the likes of you. Besides didn't Fawkes leave you, if I remember correctly you really pissed him off the day you tried to force Professor Lex to join you're order. I don't blame him though you're the most pig headed man that ever existed in a century."**

**'**_**Wait a minute…I know just how to get the brat back under my thumb, I'll have him resorted.'**_** Dumbledork thought balefully. **_**'Yes…that just might work.'**_

**-o00o-**

**~~~~The Next Day~~~~**

**The next morning, the fifth house table was gone, replaced with a smaller circular table that could fit two dozen people. Halfway through breakfast Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement, "Attention please! It have been decided it wasn't best if Harry Potter was placed in Gwendon after all, and recommended he be re-sorted. It's not the first time in history this has happened so Harry Potter, come to the front please!" ****[From: Lily's Son by Debs the SlytherinSnapefan :3]**

**"I won't be re-sorted!" protested Harry standing up. Ground to the spot looking a little more than just pissed off. "Only way a resorting can happen is if the student requested it! Not even the parents can demand a resort. It say's so in **_**Hogwarts A History**_**!"**

**"If you would Mr. Potter," Dumbledore ordered, with a sly smile on his face. "Cause if you don't you'll be expelled."**

**"You have no right to do that Dumbledore!" Harry spat. "I'm the heir of four of the five founders of Hogwarts. I'm also the full owner of Hogwarts since my ancestors were the ones who purchased this castle **_**[Slytherin had no hand in the finances; he did however have a hand in paying for the forest surrounding the castle but nothing else. Besides such documents were lost during the Witch Burnings of Britain no one really knows who owns the Dark Forest.]**_**, which means I have more power in this castle than you do. If you continue to push this any further, I will personally have you banned from the castle, and anyone who bares the dark mark excluding Professor Snape."**

**Enraged Dumbledore started firing curses at Harry, only to have them blocked by Flitwick. "Dumbledore, you've gone too far I'm going to report you to the Board of Governors, for abusing your powers as a Headmaster."**

**"Albus Dumbledore, you are hereby banned from this castle and its grounds, which includes Hogsmeade." Harry stated, "Those who bear the dark mark are also banned from the school grounds from this day forth, so may it be (not including Snape)."**

**Half of the student body vanished, most of which were from Gryffindor, which was a surprise, along with Dumbledore only to appear back at the Platform with their luggage beside them. Every one of them, Professor Quirrell included was sporting pissed off faces; some even actually pissed themselves out of shock.**

**-o00o-**

**Minerva McGonagall became the temporary Headmistress, and Flitwick the Deputy Headmaster. The look on Snape's face was priceless when he was spared by a Potter no less, from being banned from the school grounds; he was given the DADA teaching position, temporally.**

**Six new students were resorted into the Gwendon dormitories: Rowena Rasa, Katrina Rasa, Eric Birch, Ryun Payton, Leon Lewis, and Kari Agnew. **_**(All of these students are owned by me:3)**_

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

**-o00o-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! This is the first chapter that I, myself, am creating. I understand that my writing style is different than AsyuTempest, so please, don't flame me for that. This is my style, and I'm going to make this the best I can. By the way, I have changed the new Gwedon students, and I've introduced them, making them who they are in the chapter. So yeah. READ ON!**

_Her eyes were dark blue, and they were filled with fear. Harry watched her scream, and saw another man appear. A belt was striking her arms, her face and her back by him, and Harry tried his best to stop it from happening, but they couldn't hear him, nor could they feel him. It was like they were ghosts. _

_Soon, when the girl collapsed under the strain of her pain, everything disappeared. Harry fell to his knees in shock, and looked around. He was in a dome like room, and the walls had thousands of runes scrawled upon the walls. _

_The Dream Realm. _

_He had read about them, during his time of living near Hermione. No one ever had seen them, but had glimpsed them, passing from dream to dream._

_A voice floated to him, and Harry knew instantly who it was, and who called him. _

"_Fallen Angel, as my heir, I have contacted you, for you must be warned. That headmaster has ruined lives of many. He must be stopped. He is working his way, back into the school, the only one available to do so. No matter how carefully watched he is, he will attack you. Coming with him shall be the red heads, and they will only bring further harm. You must leave now, and go to the forest of fairies and many stories. Go for the home that will protect you, and build allies. Take my chosen few with you, for they will also be harmed here. This school was meant for great things, but it has crumbled down. There is a child you need to save, for she is waiting. Dumbledore has changed her life, forcing her into the world she lives in today." A voice of wisdom and age floated into his ear. _

_Within and instant, the dream realm was gone, as was Gwedon's voice. _

Gasping awake, he felt the castle begin to shake. He heard voices from the 'rooms' over, Neville, Matt, Adam, and Victor wake up in shock.

**LEAVE NOW, STUDENTS OF GWEDON!** The castle seemed to scream.

The said students of Gwedon were instantly packing, Harry, having been prepared, was already carrying his shrunken suitcase in his pocket to the lounge, where he waited for the others.

Already Hermione, Alice, Isla and Lacy stumbled down the stairs, shrinking charms on their possessions. The boys were soon to follow.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Isla asked, her near red eyes were filled with anger. She had a feeling, and if she was right, hell would rise.

"That is the school holding off Dumbledore. He's being reinstated. We need to get out of here. Hogwarts is no longer safe for us. Imagine what he would do to a Veela, or a half vampire. And I don't want to risk it. You can go back to your families, or you can come with me." Harry said, looking over the few students.

Isla's short, choppy black hair was messy, and her best friend, Matt put an arm around her shoulder. She had no family. Her father had been staked to death, for being a vampire, and her mother was killed by a wizard. She was left to abusive muggles to be looked after, having no idea what was happening when her vampire heritage had been settling in. she had met Matt, a pure blood, at the park near the Leaky Cauldron, when her uncle was holding a knife to her throat. His family had taken her in when she was seven.

The veela of the house was Lacy. With long blond locks of hair, and silvery eyes that captured most boys, she was barely allowed in the school. Her mother was shunned in the magical community, being raped at fifteen, struggling as a single mother for a long time before she was murdered. Lacy was sent to an all girl boarding school. Where the richest of the lot would attack the others without a care.

Alice, half warrior elf of the north, was kidnapped at birth. She was powerful, with long white hair streaked ice blue, and with matching blue eyes. She held many secrets, like her ice elemental power. She was placed in the hands of muggles, whom, like Isla, abused her every chance they got. She had run away when she was nine, and barely decided to come to Hogwarts.

The boys were all different. Matt's family was a very old one, and they were all earth shakers, meaning the elemental talent they possessed was very strong. His great, great grandfather had fallen in love for a wood nymph, creating a chain reaction. They lived out in a forest, far away from all human contact. Many hated them for the gene they held.

Adam was seemingly normal t the eye, nothing more than shaggy brown hair and golden eyes, but he held a werewolf gene himself. But it was different than anyone else's. He could turn into a wolf, but whenever he wanted to. He didn't transform against him will upon a full moon, but due to the angry hatred of werewolves, he and his mother were hated deeply. He barely was able to come, and it was only if he took wolfsbane, something horribly painful to those who were not werewolves.

Victor had eagle wings, folding into his back, but could fly at any time. Since the lack of information to be found on his family, he was also hated greatly. He didn't speak much, but he and Matt were great friends for a long time, and Isla held a special place in his heart.

Professor Lex charged in the room, his eyes wide.

"I need to get you all out of here. Dumbledore is coming into the school, and he's bringing in the full Weasley clan. He's going to forbid half breeds from entering all magic places, as well muggle establishments."

"Gwedon told me in a dream I had, to go to the forest of fairies, and I think it was stories he said." Harry frowned, pulling out his wand and making a port key.

"Harry! What the hell are you doing?" Adam yelled frantic. The school shook more, and distantly Harry could hear Dumbledore shooting curses at the paintings and statues, determined to break into the Gwedon House.

"I'm going to take us to the Goblins. They can help us. Everyone, grab on right now, or deal with Dumbledore. We need to get out."

Everyone reached for the book, and was soon dropping onto the ground of the bank of Gringotts.

"Mr. Potter!" Rangot cried out, starring at the strange group of students and teacher.

Harry stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand. "The castle was being taken over by Dumbledore. He's back in his position of authority, because no one was either suitable or wanted the job. He was destroying half the castle, trying to find us. It's no longer safe there, seeing as he knows every area of it."

The goblin's eyes widened and he knew what to do.

"I can see a majority of you are half bloods, but not in the wizard status, but as creature status, correct?" He received various levels of nods. Isla frowned, not liking this. Being waken up at one o'clock in the morning, about to be charged for her blood lines and being brought to a place she had never been to was making her very jumpy. Matt and Victor agreed with her completely.

The Goblin was silent for a few moments, before continuing. "There is a place, safe for you all. Mr. Potter has quite a bit of land property on it, and there are a number of races of beings who would be glad to help you."

They were silently judging the way it sounded.

It sounded like heaven.

All of them, except for Hermione, Neville and Harry, had been caught in a century's long feud, all because of the genes they carried. They would be safe.

"Alright. Where is it?" Harry asked.

"Potter Castle, Black Forest."

**And that, my friends, is the lovely ending to my first chapter of this lovely story. I'm sorry it was a rather boring one, but it needed to be done, in order for it to make sense in the next chapter. That girl from Harry's dream will be included, as well as some of the remaining families of the half bloods. **

**The reason why there are half bloods in this is mainly because I wanted to show the division of magical creatures, and how unfair the treatment is to them, like the Werewolves regrestration and such.**

**I'm sorry for the poor spelling in places, it shall get better. Also, the reason for the Black Forest is for the number of fairy tales that take place in it. **

**Also, very sorry for the lack of HxH stuff, but there will be lots later. Just needed this chapter to be done, so I can have all the fun!**

**So yeah…**

**Peace!**


End file.
